<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Magenta by ShadowLurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328267">Operation Magenta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLurker/pseuds/ShadowLurker'>ShadowLurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLurker/pseuds/ShadowLurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of The Sacred Stones, Ewan and Marisa are sent on a mission together, only for Marisa's secret to cause them to confess their feelings for each other...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ewan/Marica | Marisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation Magenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ewan is 18 and Marisa is 24 in this. Both are fully consenting adults. Fair warning though, there is lactation abound in this smutfic. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold winds blew across the trees of Za'ha Woods. The gloomy Renais forest was currently graced by the presence of two Jehannan mercenaries. One was a young man on the cusp of adulthood, one whose boyish face and scrawny looks implied the lack of experience with physical combat. Instead, this fellow was a scholar of the arcane. This was Ewan, the brother of the famous dancer Tethys. His companion, meanwhile, was a slender yet buxom woman with pink hair tied up in a ponytail. She was Marisa, also known as the dreaded Crimson Flash, and she was six years her senior, being twenty-four years old to his eighteen years of age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Marisa, it's getting late! We need to make camp soon!" Ewan said to the older woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright." She relented, and started looking for a place to set up their bedrolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look over there!" The mage cried out, pointing towards an abandoned house, "That looks like a nice place to stay, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Let's go." Marisa breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the shelter they managed to come across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them made quick work of making their temporary shelter habitable for the night. The house's bed had long since deteriorated to the point that it was unusable, so the two mercenaries were content with using their bedrolls. Or at least, they would have been if it weren't for the fact that Ewan's sister Tethys had slyly packed a single big bedroll instead of two regular ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, Marisa? There's only one bedroll..." Ewan said nervously, as the two of them unpacked and he realized it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa looked at the offending item (or the lack thereof of a second one) and stated, "No matter, we can just share it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Ewan perked up, "Thanks Marisa, you're the best!" He gave her a warm smile and Marisa found herself smiling in return. It wasn't a common sight to see, but for some reason she felt like smiling at the younger man by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two mercenaries then brought out their rations of bread and began to eat. It was just a simple meal, just an average supper for a couple of mercenaries like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Marisa…" Ewan started as they finished their food, "Have you ever thought about finding someone to spend the rest of your life with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Marisa just simply stated as she stretched, causing her ample chest to protude prominently for a moment. "My job as a mercenary must come first before any other entanglements."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about that?" Ewan asked, "Not even a thought to spare for little old me?" He winked and wiggled his eyes suggestively, the unexpected flirtation causing Marisa to blush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really, heh." Marisa answered quickly, putting a hand to her mouth and feigning a laugh, the motion making her bountiful breasts jiggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay…" Ewan replied slowly, looking downcast somehow. Marisa mentally slapped herself and got up to save face. "I'll go and gather firewood…</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Marisa muttered under her breath as she scoured the woods for firewood, "I must keep my secret safe! I can't risk anyone knowing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The busty mercenary woman sighed. "Maybe Tethys was right; I do need to open up to people more. I just hope she doesn't mind me confiding in her brother…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she realized that Tethys was the one who suggested to Gerik to send her brother to accompany Marisa on her mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn that woman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she also realized that Tethys was also the one who packed their supplies and thus was responsible for packing only one bedroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn her even more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa shook her head to stave off such idle thoughts and focus on the matter at hand. She thought she felt something stir in her chest, so she set down her gathered firewood for a moment and cupped her supple bust. "Damn, full today… I hope I can hold it in until we finish the mission..."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marisa returned to their makeshift camp with a lot of firewood in tow, although she learned that Ewan had taken to breaking off loose chunks of the old ruined bed and set it ablaze in what used to be the house's fireplace to keep himself warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them set about barricading any possible entrances in the house to avoid any unwanted intruders as they slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Marisa!" Ewan said cheerfully, seemingly over his downcast demeanor earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night." Marisa replied bluntly, settling inside the large bedroll, her sword readied beforehand right next to their sleeping area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only hoped her secret wouldn't literally leak out in the dark of the night…</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marisa woke up in the middle of the night. She felt a familiar tingling in her chest and moaned. It seemed that she couldn't hold it back anymore and her breasts started leaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation of her thin bra and dress rubbing against her gushing erect nipples caused her to moan once more, but this time it was an erotic-sounding cry which was considerably louder. Unfortunately for Marisa, her moans woke Ewan up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marisa?" The young man asked, "What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lit the fireplace with a simple fire spell, which revealed Marisa's situation to his virgin eyes. Marisa began to blush very hard. "Marisa, why is your chest wet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Marisa swore bluntly, then tried to come up with an excuse. "Er… Water spilled on my shirt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why is it spreading?" Ewan inquired, pointing to her breasts where the wet spots were expanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Marisa swore again, "Ewan, do you promise to keep a secret from your sister and Gerik and everyone else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have my word." Ewan promised genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa sighed deeply and began to explain. "My breasts produce milk. I don't know why, but they always have been lactating ever since they grew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Ewan simply replied. "Is there any way I can help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa thought about it for a moment, then suddenly pounced on Ewan, pinning him down against the bedroll and sliding out of her dress, leaving her in her smallclothes. She then got rid of her bra, causing her bountiful breasts to bounce in front of Ewan, the milk leaking from her nipples providing him with some excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-suck my tits, Ewan!" The usually cold and aloof mercenary stammered out, unused to saying such vulgar things, "I've been needing relief for a while now! I can't take it anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so, then…" Ewan slowly answered, then latched onto one of her breasts. He drank the milk and found it delicious, the sweet taste and the cool temperature combining to provide a new experience for his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa moaned again as she felt Ewan suckle from her tits. She squeezed her breasts to increase its flow into his mouth, and felt her cunt get aroused from the unfamiliar sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ewan continued to suckle, looking up into the older mercenary's eyes and taking in her ecstatic expression. He could feel her fluids from both her nipples and her pussy soak his clothes, but he didn't mind. He could always just use magic to dry things up later. What mattered at the moment was that his sexy longtime crush was straddling him, feeding him with her milk, and starting to gyrate and grind her hips on top of his, thrusting her still-covered crotch against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ewan decided to take it one step further and fondled her buxom mounds on his own. This caused Marisa to moan louder in surprise and orgasm on the spot, her creamy fluid spraying Ewan up top as she squirted hard, pussy juice drenching his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Marisa was left panting in a state of post-orgasm while Ewan's member was now finally fully erect. The pink-haired woman felt his erection and her eyes widened. She then got up and removed her panties, baring herself to the young mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ewan, fuck me!" She said more confidently and firmly than her previous request. "I need a cock to fill me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired mage stared at her with his mouth agape. "I haven't done anything like this before! How could I ever be able to satisfy you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa just returned to her seat on his lap and opened his pants, fishing his dick out and giving his entire length some swift strokes. "I haven't done this before either, but I've been told I learn fast. And from what I know of you, so do you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so how do we start?" Ewan asked, "According to those books my sister reads, we should start a relationship with a kiss…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Kiss me, then." Marisa bluntly commanded him. Ewan obliged and pulled her closer, their lips meeting and their tongues clashing in an intimate dance. However, Marisa won the tongue duel and she took the opportunity to explore the young man's virgin mouth with her deft tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke the kiss off and Ewan's face lit up. "I have an idea!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The talented mage then squeezed Marisa's tits hard enough to spray milk directly into his mouth, and once his mouth was full he pulled his partner into yet another kiss, but this time they were sharing the taste of her milk alongside their saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa took the opportunity to pet his head like she would see Tethys do when her brother was still young, and that action somehow caused Ewan to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was it?" He asked her as their lips separated once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was sweet." Marisa answered, "Sweeter than normal milk, and somehow slightly cooler too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… How could it be cold?" Ewan wondered aloud, "Perhaps the heat of the Jehannan sands resulted in your body adapting to help keep cool… But I suppose further analysis would have to wait another day…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa rolled her eyes at this talk of research and theorycrafting. Such matters did not really interest her. Of course, what she was more interested in was the young man's virgin cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ewan~" Marisa purred in a singsong tone, trying to imitate the tone she hears Tethys use to tease people, "I need your cock~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Right. Forgot about that, silly me!" Ewan said as he scrambled to get his bearings on their positions. He helped Marisa upward and eased her onto his erect rod, feeling his little sword piercing her hymen as she "equipped" it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The busty swordswoman started to ride her younger and shorter lover, the motion of their hips colliding causing her milky tits to bounce about, still leaking their delicious cream. Ewan pulled her closer yet again, but this time he did not aim for a kiss. Instead, he embraced her and wrapped his arms around her body, prompting her to emulate the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Marisa!" Ewan confessed, surprising her as she realized that throughout the years they spent together, they grew closer until her fondness for what used to be an adorable kid developed into feelings for a virile young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I didn't realize it at first, but I love you too, Ewan." Marisa smiled and returned the confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to smack their hips against each other as Marisa's breast milk poured down their bodies and drenched not only Ewan's shirt, but the bedroll too. Marisa realized that his shirt was still in the way and moved to slip it off of him, leaving the pair equally naked as they continued their virginal lovemaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marisa!" Ewan cried out, "I'm about to cum…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Marisa exclaimed, "I forgot to ask: Do you have protection?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, yeah?" The mage replied, "My sister forced me to learn and use a temporary infertility hex before our mission began…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, Tethys really did set us up…" The ponytailed swordswoman muttered, "Eh, no matter. Let's cum together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never change, Marisa, never change." Ewan grinned at how bluntly she stated her desires. The couple then sped up their thrusting as Marisa finally initiated a kiss, the unexpected liplock taking Ewan by surprise as they both literally creamed on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two mercenaries panted softly as they got down from their orgasmic high. Ewan latched on to Marisa's tits and drank her remaining milk. The flow eventually slowed down to the point that it was negligible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marisa sighed contentedly as she petted Ewan's head once more. "That was great for our first time, Ewan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ewan detached his lips from her nipple and nodded. "Same to you, Marisa. So, will you let me help you whenever you feel full?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, love." She replied sweetly, a rare sight from the usually emotionless woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Marisa!" Ewan chirped, and gave her one last kiss. "We should sleep now. Good night, love!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night." Marisa whispered softly, and the newly-consummated couple went to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Let me know if you enjoyed it and/or want a sequel. You can find me on Discord at ShadowLurker#9540.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>